White and other colored sidewall tires are popular in the United States and Canada for providing a type of visual effect for the sidewall. Also, tires having decorative appliqués on the sidewalls thereof, such appliqués being cured in conjunction with the curing of the tire and including lettering, logos, and the like, are known. However, white sidewalls and current decorative appliqués, for example, include simple pigmentation, are limited to the use of opaque materials, and/or have a limited range of visual or aesthetic effects.
Painted-on designs have been proposed to replace the aforementioned decorative features. However, this option has not proven satisfactory largely due to the fact that painted-on designs are quite thin and can be easily damaged by scraping, scuffing and the like. Also, some of the same drawbacks are experienced as discussed above including a limited range of visual or aesthetic effects. Pre-molded sidewall appliqués, which can be applied to standard black wall tires have also been proposed. However, such procedures have not proven to be entirely satisfactory. For instance, difficulties have been encountered with maintaining adequate adhesion between the sidewall appliqué and the tire. Also, pre-molded appliqués, like the painted on-designs, can be easily damaged by scraping, scuffing, and the like. Current pre-molded appliqués, like the aforementioned decorative features, are understood to include simple pigmentation, to be limited to the use of opaque materials, and/or have a limited range of visual or aesthetic effects.
Thus, other decorative add-ons for a tire sidewall are desirable.